


Trustworthy

by lightofdaye



Series: HP May Madness 2015 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys shouldn't be allowed in Lily Luna's Room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trustworthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



> Written for Ely Baby on her birthday, using her favourite pairing. Also part of the May Madness fest, but using not particular prompt from it.
> 
> I was aiming for male!Dom but it sort of turned out more creepy. Hope you like it anyway, Ely!

Lily’s room had become a bit less girly since the last time Hugo had seen it. There was the slight hint of the pink decorations beneath the blue and turquoise, the odd picture of a pony or princess in among the boy bands and movie posters and almost all the Holyhead Harpy colours had been replace by those of the Tutshill Tornadoes.

“Your dad is so much cooler than my Dad,” Hugo said, as he closed the door behind them. Lily frowned at him so he continued. “Well my dad never let Rose have any boys in her room at your age. Or any age, really.” 

To his surprise, Lily laughed.

“Oh, Hugo. You don’t count.”

Hugo frowned, even as Lily continued talking: chatting on about the Tornado’s chances in the league this year, determinedly avoiding discuss their potential O.W.L results and completely missing Hugo’s darkening expression until…

“Why don’t I count?” Hugo said, interrupting a soliloquy on the dreaminess of one of Tutshill’s finest beaters. 

“Why- what?” Lily said 

“Why don’t I count?” Hugo repeated, stepping closer to Lily. “Am I not a boy?”

“Dad trusts you. ‘Cos you’re my cousin!”

“You’re _male_ cousin, though?”

Hugo was so close now. Lily was looking up at him, brown eyes wide open. Her eyebrows had disappeared underneath the fringe of her scarlet pixie cut. 

“Alright, alright! I know you’re a boy.”

“Good,” Hugo growled and didn’t retreat. “Because it hasn’t escaped my notice that you’re a woman.”

Hugo ducked his head down to kiss her. Lily made of a noise of surprise and her hands pressed against his chest. His hands settled on her hips, holding her place as he snogged her senseless.

“Hugo… shouldn’t… can’t,” Lily gasped out between kisses. 

Her hands dug into his chest, clawing at his t-shirt, as Hugo lets his hands drop from her sides, even as Lily moved into his kisses.

“You.. don’t seem… be stopping,” Hugo said as Lily continued to suck on his lips, heedless of his own passivity. “I think you like this, Lily.”

He pried her hands off his chest and moved them backward until they tumbled down on her bed. Hugo pinned her arms down to the quilt, while whether by accident or design Lily’s legs spread wide open.

Hugo settled down on top of her, the feeling of her slender body, squirming between him and the bed felt beyond incredible. The upward undulations of her body pressed the front of her knickers, exposed by her short skirt, pushed up by the movement, directly against his bulging jeans.

Lily squeaked as Hugo rocked his hips forward rubbing himself firmly against.

“Don’t worry, Lily,” He murmured softly into her sweet smelling hair, “This’ll be great. Trust me. Trust me like your daddy does.”

Lily buried her face in his shoulder, but from the muffled nosies she made, and the way her bodied moved against his, she did. Completely.


End file.
